marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 6
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_1 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = Every time, Emma-- Every time we get pushed further into a corner... They'll never stop coming. We have been feared and hunted... We have become endangered... We are so very few. And, still, they keep coming for us. Now, even at our most powerful, even we do the favor of remaking the Earth into a more livable place, even then... Mankind feels bold enough to send their heroes here to steal our innocent-- to take away our tomorrow... I've finally figured out why... it's them. Men know that regardless of their endless sins against mutants. Their heroes will protect them. They will do what their leaders think needs to be done. I will tolerate it no longer, Emma. It changes now. No more Avengers. | Speaker = Cyclops/Phoenix (Scott Summers) | StoryTitle1 = Avengers Vs. X-Men (Part Six) | Synopsis1 = Ten days after the Phoenix merged the five X-Men, a jet is arriving to Utopia and Magneto awaits for it. And who comes out from it is the Professor X, both greet, with the continuation of Magneto showing Xavier the new Utopia the Phoenix created. They discuss about their pasts as they go up, meeting with Cyclops in the top. Scott tells Xavier he knows the reason of his visit, because people are afraid of the power he's wielding. Following, Cyclops tells Xavier what they've achieved with the power of the Phoenix, as each other of the Phoenix Five have used their powers to help the world, to stop hunger, pollution and give free clean energy. Xavier tells him about how the people are reacting about this, and Cyclops replies that "mankind will accept future". The Professor expresses his feeling of like they "cheated" to get to this new world, and that nothing was paid, which Scott reminds him the dolorous past of his species, and that he gave Charles his dream. In Avengers Tower, Captain America is talking with a battered Iron Fist about the result of their last mission defeating an Hydra base in Helsinki, they had to face an army of Zzzax-like creatures that had triggered a NATO beacon in Estonia, and as they were being overwhelmed, Colossus appeared and saved them, convincing the creatures to became a source of free energy. When Cap ends transmission, he enters the laboratory of the Tower, where Iron Man, Black Panther, and Beast are analyzing the Phoenix's telemetry, which Wolverine states is Hope. While Black Panther states that the Phoenix Five have used their power to bring positive change to the world, Iron Man and Wolverine start talking about planning to get Hope and confront the Phoenix with lethal means. Beast interrupts them, agreeing with Black Panther's earlier statement about the Phoenix Five and is disgusted that the Avengers are concocting plans to stop and/or eliminate them. He refuses to have any further role in what they're planning and leaves. Back to Utopia, Hope is watching from above the place, Cyclops approachs her and tells her she doesn't need to stay, and that she can leave if she wanted to. Then Scott tells her about the Phoenix Force, and that she no longer deserves it and that she would have never been able to do what they did to the world. Hope tells him she still can hear the Phoenix, and that it is still not satisfied with his actions. Following this, Magik, Emma Frost, Colossus and Namor start disarming the world from Sentinels, armament, nuclear missiles and carriers. In K'un-Lun, Thunderer is on alert because of the Phoenix, and visits an old librarian, asking for the Book of the Fallen, where the story about Fongji and the time the Phoenix came in the 16th century, following the lecture, the librarian states that "you need the Iron Fist". Three days later, in the White House, Captain America are talking to the President about the recent actions of the Phoenix Five. And that days before, they offered in the UN to continue to help the world in exchange of pax Utopia. The President, while acknowledging all the good the Phoenix Five have accomplished, says that the X-Men are no longer culpable and something has to be done about their actions. Elswhere, there's an image of the Phoenix coming, and the Avengers (in their original formation and costumes) being destroyed by it. It's revealed to be a vision of the Scarlet Witch, who says that "this is what comes next". Back to the Avengers Tower, Mockingbird is reporting to the rest of the Avengers who are in a jet about the conditions of their mission. They are going to Utopia for Hope. Hours before, during the briefing of the mission, Captain America states that Hope is the key to figure out the Phoenix Force. When they finally arrive over the skies of Utopia, they launch their attack. Emma and Scott sense their arrival, but they don't seem concerned about it. Finally, Cyclops shifts into costume and says they need to handle the Avengers by their own. Velocidad tries to defend Hope, but Thor knocks him out and takes her. When Rogers orders the withdrawal, Wolverine smells Cyclops coming. When he arrives, he blasts Captain America. Spider-Woman and Widow tries to attack Emma Frost, but she repels their attack, and when she stikes back with a deadly burst of energy, Iron Fist intercepts it to save his teammates. Surprisingly, the blast didn't affect him, as his protected by a energy shield with the symbol of Shing-Shang, but he's quicky knocked aside by Cyclops' optic blast. Iron Man and Thor are still protecting Hope, but Scott easily takes off Tony's armor from him with a simple gesture. When Thor attacks him, he manages to stop the Mjolnir and blast Thor away. Instantly, Emma detects "chaos" coming, and the Scarlet Witch appears. Wanda asks Scott to stop for the good of both human and mutantkind, stating that she has seen what will happen. After Cyclops mentions her they are invaders, she claims they will leave with her. Hope wants to go as well, when Scott reacts, she mentions she wants to go with her, not with the Avengers. Cyclops tries to grab Wanda, but her chaos energy actually hurts him; something Cyclops is surprised by. After Wanda teleports Hope and the Avengers away, Scott tells Emma he feels that every time the mutants are going forward, humankind pushes them back. He knows that despite all the mistrust and prejudice humanity has inflicted on mutantkind, humans will send their heroes to protect them and do what they think it's right. But he will end it: "No more Avengers". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** *** **** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** ** ** ** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ** *** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = ACT TWO BEGINS! • Jonathan Hickman joins superstar artist Olivier Coipel (SIEGE) to launch Act Two of the biggest Marvel event of the year! • What is Pax Utopia? • The Phoenix has come to Earth, and everything changes… • And the Scarlet Witch enters the fray! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included